


The Imposter Inside

by ReyAndor19



Series: The Adventures Of Girlsquad [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crazy Usernames, Everyone is out of control, F/F, F/M, Gwen Phasma Is A Disney Princess, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mostly Crack, Rey Needs Sleep, Rose Tico Is A Noob, WHO’S THE IMPOSTER, Wink wink nudge nudge, Zorii Bliss Is A Criminal, but we love her anyway, totally canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Everyone gets together for a big game of Among Us! Ft. Noob Rose Tico, Hacker Zorii, Sleep Deprived Rey, Armitage Hux and his cat Millicent, everyone’s favorite Disney Princess Gwen Phasma, the three kids from Canto Bight, a few other characters I can’t think of descriptions for right now, and a whole lot of crack!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Kaydel Ko Connix
Series: The Adventures Of Girlsquad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Imposter Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I have joined the Among Us side! And yes, for those of you who noticed, the title is supposed to be the same as the title of the Forces of Destiny episode (it’s a pretty great episode 😊)  
> So...enjoy this mess of gaming and crack. May the Force be with you- and don’t forget to look over your shoulder in case the Imposter’s following you ;)

Zorii: Rose, you there?

Rose: Yea

Zorii: Ok, I think that’s everyone.

Rose: Can someone please explain how to play this game?

Kaydel: Basically you run around doing tasks and try to find out who the murderer is.

Rey: What’s the code again?

Zorii: I ALREADY TOLD YOU FOUR TIMES

Zorii: STOP LEAVING

Rey: I’m not trying to!

Jannah: It’s SJDXT, and stop leaving the app to text your boyfriend.

Rey: lol fine

Gwen: Omigod let’s add the guys too!

Kaydel invited THE GUYS lol

Poe: Hi guys, what’s this?

Kaydel: Wanna play Among Us?

Arm: Can’t you only play with ten people?

Nimi: Zorii hacked the game.

Ben: Of course she did.

Dopheld: What’s the code?

Jannah: SJDXT

Gwen: Wait, who’s who?

Zorii: KijimiChaos21

Arm: Told you I

Gwen: ParnassosPhasma

Mitaka: Your ex

Arashell: Me

Kaydel: RED BE SUS

Jannah: JannahBanana

Nimi: Lemon

Ben: DontKillMe

Rey: Kaydel

Kaydel: What?

Rey: No, that’s my username.

Kaydel: Oh.

Poe: Black_One

Temiri: im innocent

Finn: TR-80R

Oniho: not sus

Rose: Oh wait we don’t have to use our real names? I just put Rose.

Zorii: It’s a video game. You can put whatever you want.

Nimi: But no swearing (*ahem* ZORII)

Rose: Oh ok. Next time I guess. I don’t understand half of these anyway.

Kaydel: You will...😂😂😂

Rey: This should be interesting.

Jannah: START

Zorii: Wait guys we should change our names…

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): So we can text like this.

JannahBanana: YES LET’S

Told you I (Arm): Ok Zorii please start tho.

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): ok starting now

Kaydel (Rey): Hey! No mind reading!

DontKillMe (Ben): kriff I’ve been discovered.

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): lol Kaydel keeps trying to peek at my screen as well. I knew we shouldn’t have decided to play in the same room!

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): But you have cozier blankets in your room. And I wanted to hang out with my gf 🖤

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): ok fine (love you)

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): luv you too Zorii *blows kiss*

Your ex (Mitaka): Oh get a room

ParnassosPhasma: I mean they’re technically in the same room.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Kaydel (Rey): Where?

ParnassosPhasma: Where?

not sus (Oniho): Where?

Lemon (Nimi): Who?

Black_One (Poe): xDDD it was DontKillMe (Ben), in electrical.

DontKillMe (Ben): Of course.

Rose: Who did it?

TR-80R (Finn): That’s what we have to figure out. Ben can’t tell us, or it would ruin the game.

Rose: oh ok

Me (Arashell): I SAW JANNAHBANANA RUNNING AWAY FROM ELECTRICAL

JannahBanana: WHAT? I saw you standing near a vent!

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): I was on cams, Mitaka was running away from electrical a few minutes before Poe reported the body.

im innocent (Temiri): Yea Mitaka seems sus

Your ex (Mitaka): What? How? I was in Navigation!

Told you I (Arm): No you weren’t, I was there doing a task. I didn’t see you at all.

ParnassosPhasma: VOTE YOUR EX

Rose: ok

TR-80R (Finn): ok

Kaydel (Rey): ok

Lemon (Nimi): Wait, why did two people vote Finn, one person vote Poe, and one person vote Rose?

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Cause Gwen told me to vote my ex

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): So I voted Poe.

Lemon (Nimi): I-

DontKillMe (Ben): oh 😂

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): Told you the names would make more sense soon, Rose.

Me (Arashell): Your ex was not the Imposter xD

JannahBanana: xDDDD ight lets start the next round

Your ex (Mitaka): Wow thanks guys.

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): Sry Mitaka.

**A FEW MINUTES AFTER THAT…**

Lemon (Nimi): Who called the meeting?

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): I CALLED THIS MEETING CAUSE I THINK SOMETHING’S OFF

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): I SAW BLUE RUNNING ROUND NOT DOING HIS JOB

Kaydel (Rey): Kaydel no singing.

not sus (Oniho): I called it.

not sus (Oniho): Told you I was chasing me.

Told you I (Arm): No I wasn’t! I was going to my new task!

not sus (Oniho): You’ve been following me around the whole ship!

Your ex (Mitaka): hmm...seems sus, Hux.

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Where was the task you were heading to?

Told you I (Arm): Admin

not sus (Oniho): I passed that twice!

Rose: I can confirm.

Black_One (Poe): Rose and I were both in Admin, we saw Oniho and Arm run past at least once.

Me (Arashell): Seems sus.

Lemon (Nimi): I dunno, Arm. We all know you’re a pretty good liar...it makes sense that you’d be Imposter...and a good one…

Kaydel (Rey): I say we give him one more chance to explain then vote.

Told you I (Arm): Wait, guys! I was just trying to get to my task and got lost! I’m still learning about where everything on the map is!

Your ex (Mitaka): Arm, you know where everything is. You showed me the whole map from memory when I started playing.

Told you I (Arm): I- I can explain-

ParnassosPhasma: Bye, Hux!

ParnassosPhasma: WHAT? Told you I was not the Imposter?!?!

Told you I (Arm): Well I did.

Rose: Ohhh I get what you said about the names now!

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Next round!

**AFTER YET ANOTHER FEW MINUTES…**

Kaydel (Rey): GUYS GUYS GUYS

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): What?

Kaydel (Rey): I THINK I SAW THE LEMON VENT

Lemon (Nimi): What?

Kaydel (Rey) Idk but it was someone yellow. I think.

Lemon (Nimi): The only yellow characters are me, Jannah, and Temiri. I’m the lemon, Jannah’s the plain yellow one, and Temiri is yellow with orange stripes (the one Zorii added when she hacked the game to add more characters). I was in Nav with TR-80R.

TR-80R (Finn): Yea.

Kaydel (Rey): Well I walked into the medbay and saw a yellow character dissapear into a vent. Idk which one.

ParnassosPhasma: You guys do realize there was a dead body reported, right?

Kaydel (Rey): Yes, I just wanted to tell you I saw a yellow player vent.

ParnassosPhasma: OR, you’re pretending to to hide the fact that you’re the Imposter.

ParnassosPhasma: Anyway, where was the body? 

JannahBanana: I found the body in security. I went in to check the cams and found it.

Kaydel (Rey): Who?

Black_One (Poe): Me.

Me (Arashell): No, I’m still alive.

Black_One (Poe): I meant that I died.

Me (Arashell): I know that’s what you meant 😂

Lemon (Nimi): Self report

Kaydel (Rey): Medbay

Rose: O2

Black_One (Poe): Dead.

Your ex (Mitaka): Floating in space somewhere.

Lemon (Nimi): Upper engine with Me

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): LoOkInG fOr mY gIrLfRiEnD

im innocent (Temiri): not sus and I were going around together, we were in a hallway

not sus (Oniho): Going to the Cafeteria. Black_One would’ve seen us on cams.

Black_One (Poe): Yea, I saw them, and I saw Rey going to medbay.

DontKillMe (Ben): Poe we’re not allowed to give hints.

Black_One (Poe): oh ok

ParnassosPhasma: Storage

JannahBanana: Security, where I found the body.

TR-80R (Finn): Let’s just skip.

not sus (Oniho): Yea

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Alrighty!

**AFTER...YEP, YOU GUESSED IT! YET ANOTHER FEW MINUTES!**

TR-80R (Finn): THREE dead bodies? Who and where?

Kaydel (Rey): I’m dead now. AND MY GHOST WILL HAUNT THE IMPOSTER!!!!!!

Told you I (Arm): Rey how much caf have you had?

Kaydel (Rey): Only four cups. Excluding the one I had this morning.

Kaydel (Rey): But it’s one in the morning where I am.

JannahBanana: Rey it’s four in the afternoon?

Kaydel (Rey): Jannah I’m on a different planet rn

JannahBanana: oh

Told you I (Arm): Actually I’m haunting the Imposter now as well, I’ve finished all my tasks.

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Who are the other two bodies?

im innocent (Temiri): Me

Me (Arashell): Actually I am tho.

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): So...Ben died, Mitaka got voted off, Arm got voted off, Poe died, Rey died, Temiri died, and Arashell died.

ParnassosPhasma: Who’s NOT dead?

Lemon (Nimi): I’m still alive.

not sus (Oniho): I’m still alive.

ParnassosPhasma: I’m alive.

JannahBanana: I’m alive.

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): I’m alive, but I don’t know how much longer I’ll stay that way.

TR-80R (Finn): Same here 

Rose: I’m still here.

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): I LIVED-

DontKillMe (Ben): Don’t finish that meme...

not sus (Oniho): Can we start the next round?

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Sure les do this

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…**

JannahBanana: NIMI CHIREEN IT WAS NIMI CHIREEN I WALKED INTO SHIELDS AND SHE WAS STANDING NEXT TO GWEN’S BODY AND THEN SHE VENTED!!!

Lemon (Nimi): What? No! I was in Medbay!

ParnassosPhasma: 😭 im dead now

Kaydel (Rey): JOIN THE GHOST CULT, WE’RE STALKING THE IMPOSTER AND WAITING TO GET OUR REVENGE

ParnassosPhasma: Oh force it’s a cult now?

Your ex (Mitaka): Yep.

Your ex (Mitaka): Join us.

DontKillMe (Ben): I’m scared.

Kaydel (Rey): Fine go hide in O2 again you coward

ParnassosPhasma: I’m joining this cult just to watch those two argue.

Told you I (Arm): It’s quite entertaining. Ben, Mitaka, and I are all playing in the same room as well, so we’re talking about the Imposter as well.

Your ex (Mitaka): And Millicent’s here as well.

ParnassosPhasma: CAN I COME OVER

ParnassosPhasma: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

DontKillMe (Ben): If you promise to stop singing Let It Go in the shower.

ParnassosPhasma: 😡😭 WHYYYYY

ParnassosPhasma: Fine

ParnassosPhasma: *whispers* he didn’t say no Into The Unknown tho

Told you I (Arm): oh kriff

JannahBanana: IS NO ONE GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT I SAW NIMI CHIREEN VENT!?!?!

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): No.

JannahBanana: VOTE THE LEMON

TR-80R: 🍋🍋🍋

Lemon (Nimi): NOOOOOOOOO PLEASE GUYS I’M INNOCENT I REALLY AM, I WAS IN MEDBAY FINISHING MY LAST TASK, IT’S THE ONE ZORII ADDED WHEN SHE HACKED IT, THE ‘MAKE THE BEDS IN THE MEDBAY’ ONE!!!!!

Lemon (Nimi): WHO WAS ON CAMS, THEY CAN VOUCH FOR ME!

Black_One (Poe): No one was on cams, I was hanging out in security.

Black_One (Poe): Mostly just because I was hiding from the ghost stalkers

not sus (Oniho): I was running around with Rose cause she couldn’t find her next task.

Rose: Yea I was trying to find the storage task

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): I was runnin round with Zorii ❤️

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Yas we were chillin in the cafe ❤️

Lemon (Nimi): PLEASE GUYS BACK ME UP! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER MURDER ANYONE!

Lemon (Nimi): THE GHOSTS! YOU GUYS WERE FOLLOWING THE IMPOSTER! YOU KNOW IT’S NOT ME!

Me (Arashell): Sorry Nimi, we can’t give any clues

Your ex (Mitaka): If you get voted out you can join the ghost stalkers :)

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Well everyone else has a pretty solid alibi, so...sorry Nimi

not sus (Oniho): LEMON WAS NOT THE IMPOSTER!?!?!

TR-80R (Finn): Jannah, explain yourself.

JannahBanana: I’m serious guys, Nimi was standing next to Gwen’s body!

Lemon (Nimi): Cause I was gonna report it!

JannahBanana: In this game, I report first and ask questions later. I saw you standing over a body and not reporting it, so I told everyone else.

ParnassosPhasma: Why do I feel like some of us won’t be friends anymore after this?

Black_One (Poe): Lol because we have to lie to each other.

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Ok guys, next round is starting!

**AFTER YET ANOTHER FEW M- OH WAIT, NEVERMIND.**

**ABOUT FORTY OR SO SECONDS LATER....**

JannahBanana: OMIGOD GROUP KILL

JannahBanana: WHO DID IT

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): I’m gonna have to rule out Rose, because this is her first time playing, and group kills are something a more experienced player would do.

TR-80R (Finn): And obviously Kaydel, because she is now dead.

not sus (Oniho): And me cause I’m dead now too

TR-80R (Finn): Oops, sorry.

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): Welp, I’m joining the ghost stalkers now. Anyway, it’s now down to KijimiChaos21, JannahBanana, TR-80R, and Rose. If the Imposter kills two more people, I think they win.

Rose: Uh oh. That’s definitely a bad thing, right?

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): Yea, so you guys have to guess the Imposter before they kill two more people.

TR-80R (Finn): AHHHHHH THE RESPONSIBILITY IS KILLING ME!!!!!

Black_One (Poe): If it does, I’ll be in security.

Kaydel (Rey): Or you can join the ghost stalkers! We have an army now!

Black_One (Poe): ok that’s just creepy

Told you I (Arm): Don’t worry, she’s just had too much caf.

Black_One (Poe): Oh good I was worried she’d discovered the Spice Runners’ secret stash of glitterstim.

Told you I (Arm): …

DontKillMe (Ben): I-

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!!!!!

Black_One (Poe): …sorry?

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): 😡😡😡

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): f in the chat

Me (Arashell): Poe you should run now

im innocent (Temiri): This is going to get violent very soon, isn’t it?

Kaydel (Rey): Yes. I’m glad I’m on a different planet now.

ParnassosPhasma: Being on a different planet won’t save you from the wrath of Zorii Wynn/Bliss/Connix

TR-80R (Finn): Ok guys let’s figure out who did it tho. Where was Oniho?

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): Idk I don’t think anyone found his body

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): I was hanging out with Kaydel the whole time, so it definitely wasn’t me.

Rose: How do we know that?

KijimiChaos21: Because I could’ve killed her at any time while we were hanging out, but I didn’t.

TR-80R (Finn): I was working in the reactor.

Rose: I was in the Admin place trying to swipe my card. It kept saying I was doing it too fast, then too slow, then too fast again 😑

TR-80R (Finn): Ugh I hate when that happens.

JannahBanana: I was in Weapons doing tasks, ran to electrical after the Imposter sabotaged it.

JannahBanana: We all have excuses...now whose is the weakest?

TR-80R (Finn): I agree with what you said earlier, Zorii. It’s Rose’s first game, and pulling a group kill is a more experienced tactic. And you and Kaydel have stuck together throughout pretty much the entire game, so you can’t be…

JannahBanana: I think it’s Finn. He has the weakest excuse. I ran past Rose on the way to Weapons, she would’ve seen me.

Rose: I did.

JannahBanana: And we’ve already ruled out Zorii and Rose. So it has to be Finn. No one can prove that he was doing what he said he was- he could’ve been killing Oniho when he said he was working in the reactor for all we know!

Rose: Makes sense...I’m voting for Finn.

TR-80R (Finn): Wait, what!? No! Rose, you were in Admin. You would’ve seen me on the map, there would be one character in the reactor.

Rose: I was just swiping the card, I didn’t know there was a map in there. Can someone show me next round? Or next game, if Finn’s the Imposter?

JannahBanana: Yea sure, just follow me, k?

Rose: Alright :D

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): I’m voting Finn too.

Rose: TR-80R WAS NOT THE IMPOSTER!?!?!?!?

Rose: WHO WAS IT THEN?!?!?!

JannahBanana: Come on Rose, I can show you where the map of people is in Admin.

Rose: oh ok

KijimiChaos21 (Zorii): Wait…oh force ROSE DON’T FOLLOW HER!!!!!

Rose: oh kriff

JannahBanana: AHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WERE ALL FOOLED!!!!!!

DontKillMe (Ben): JannahBanana was the Imposter this whole time.

Kaydel (Rey): I’ll admit, she was pretty clever too. The group kill was smart.

JannahBanana: Does this mean you and your ghost squad will stop stalking me now?

Kaydel (Rey): I dunno...guys?

Your ex (Mitaka): No, I’m having fun stalking Jannah!

Told you I (Arm): Anyone up for another round?

ParnassosPhasma: Sure, why not?

Me (Arashell): Yea I can play.

Lemon (Nimi): Maybe later.

Kaydel (Rey): No, I should probably get some sleep.

DontKillMe (Ben): We should do this again sometime.

JannahBanana: YES

JannahBanana: WE CAN USE ZORII’S OTHER HACK, THE ONE WHERE IT’S ALL IMPOSTERS AND ONE CREWMATE

ParnassosPhasma: Oh force NO WAY

RED BE SUS (Kaydel): Let’s do the one where everyone’s Imposter and it’s basically the last Imposter alive wins!

Told you I (Arm): Like the Hunger Games!

Rose: How many hacks does Zorii have for this game???

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was somewhat coherent.


End file.
